


Learning

by Tegan17



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Jail, Married Wayhaught, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tegan17/pseuds/Tegan17
Summary: Waverly and Nicole are happily married and adopted a teenage girl. Raising kids is not the easiest task.





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Couldn’t Do This Without You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009935) by [JNS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JNS/pseuds/JNS). 



> Hope you like it guys!

The late autumn breeze can be often described as pleasant. Well it certainly is not if you live in a town like Purgatory, where snow starts to fall even before winter “officially” begins. But there is another factor that makes these cool autumn breezes unpleasant: you can’t wear your winter coat in the beginning of October. Firstly because “what would others think?” and most importantly, what would you wear in January if you put on your winter coat in October? 

This is why Nicole Haught is sitting on their living room couch, looking out the window and dreading the 30 seconds walk she soon will need to make to her car. It is close to midnight, so her Waverly sits with her while grading some papers. Usually Nicole enjoyed watching her while grading, she wrinkled her brow in the most adorable way of she couldn’t decide weather to accept an answer or not. 

But now it was different. Their adoptive daughter, Amy, went to her first party. And saying she was nervous would be an understatement. Amy has lived with them for the last three months. Her biological parents died in a car accident five years ago, when she was only ten. Since then she lived in various foster homes. Ever the troublemaker she didn’t stay in one place for long. If Nicole was honest to herself, Amy reminded her to Wynonna. They both were great people deep inside, but they always did their best to hide it. This is why Amy could hardly avoid going to the juvie. 

Waverly put all the papers from her hand down on the coffee table and cuddled into Nicole.   
“You don’t think there’s anything… you know… not alright with her, right? “ she looked at her wife, her worry apparent.   
“No Waves, I don’t think. But I’m still almost unable to not to check on her. You know?” Nicole answered with a sheepish smile, and earned a chuckle from her wife.   
“Yeah, I know” answered Waverly, kissing her jaw. 

It was Amy’s first party and Waverly and Nicole were extasic that she were finally making friends. However the aspect of a party scared the shot out of them. They did trust Amy, although raising her was not easy. Raising a kid is never easy, but it seemed like Amy started to trust them more and she finally let them close to her. She even got Waverly a book for her birthday without any outer suggestion. 

Just when Waverly started to really relax into Nicole’s embrace, the redhead’s phone rang.   
“Haught” she picked it up.   
“Hi.” Came a small voice and pause. “It’s me, Amy.”  
“You alright?” Nicole was definitely getting worried.   
“Yeah, I am… but…” and a long pause came.   
“But what, Amy?” Nicole started panicking, and Waverly was looking at her with eyes wide with fear too.   
“I’m kinda… well… I got arrested” whispered Amy so silently, she could hardly hear it.   
“What?”  
“Could you, please… bail me?”   
“I’m on my way.”

“What happened?” asked Waverly who apparently didn’t catch the whispered part.   
“She’s in jail.” Answered Nicole whole already taking on her coat.   
“What? How do you even get arrested in a time so short?”  
“I wouldn’t know…” answered Nicole while pecking Waverly’s lips “be right back with her” said while exiting the house. 

*

The drive to the station seemed longer than usual. Her mind was racing. She was afraid that something would go wrong. Amy went to a party. Every adolescent goes to parties and do stupid things. But how do you manage to get arrested on your very first one? At least the first since she was living with them. At least she’s alright, that what Nicole kept telling herself. She didn’t get hurt, and that’s what matters… 

*

Entering the police department Nicole was greeted by many of her co-workers. If anything, it made the situation even more… unpleasant. 

Nicole stepped in front of the reception desk - like everyone who’s not working there would do, - forced a smile on her face, and greeted Mrs. Hills, who was standing behind the desk.   
“Hello to you too, Sheriff Haught” she answered quite gleefully. She most definitely was unaware why Nicole was there. “How can I help you?”  
“I um… came to bail Amy Hoffmann”  
“Oh… I see” Mrs. Hills were deffinitely taken aback. Then she typed her name in the computer in front of her. “You know, Sheriff, there’s no bail for the drunk. But of course for you we could make an exception.”  
“She’s drunk?” Nicole was shocked, Amy sounded quite normal on the phone.   
“Public intoxication is one of the reasons she’s here, Sheriff.”  
“That’s just great. What’s the other reason?” Being drunk after a party is not so terrible. It happens with every teen. But what could be the other reason? Or reasons? She was definitely panicking.   
“Underage drinking, obviously“ still not too bad, thought Nicole “ and damaging public property.”  
At least not drugs, thought Nicole.   
“It’s alright, Mrs. Hills, I’ll wait for her to get sober. Could I just, talk to her for a second?”  
“Of course, Sheriff! You know where she is!”

After sending a quick message to Waverly she headed to the “drunk tank”

*

Amy was sitting in the small room alone. Seems like she was the only girl “offender” notes Nicole to herself.   
“Hi” Amy greeted her timidly.   
“Hi” answered Nicole. And then the conversation came to a pause.   
“There’s no bail for the drunk, so I can’t take you home, just now.”  
“I’m not drunk!” Any protested.   
“You were intoxicated when they brought you in, so it’s standard operating procedure to wait some time with the release.”  
“Okay…” she sounded defeated. At that moment all Nicole wanted to do was hold her, and tell her it’s alright. But… there were bars between them… and maybe Amy didn’t want Nicole to hold her… it was still so hard to decide if they got close enough to hug each other sometimes or not.   
“Do you… um… do you need anything?” Asked Nicole finally and Amy just shook her head.   
“I thought I’ll stay with you… but if you’d prefer to be alone…” hesitated Nicole.   
“No! Please… I mean thank you…”  
“‘S all right” smiled Nicole at her, “I’ll just get your release forms and start filling them out”

*

After getting the paperwork and answering to Waverly’s desperate texts, she was back with Amy, trying to sit comfortable on the ground, next to the bars. They were silent. So silent. Finally Amy spoke up.  
“I didn’t mean to end up here…  
“Yeah, no kidding” Nicole couldn’t keep the irony out of her voice. It hurt her, that Amy didn’t respect their rules. 

After this neither of them said anything. Finally Amy’s release got the green lights.   
Nicole sent Waverly a quick text, telling her they’re finally heading home, before starting their silent walk towards Nicole’s cruiser.


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s not quite long, but didn’t know what else to write :-/ sorry guys

If there was any tension between them before, after they got in the cruiser the air was almost visibly vibrating. Nicole didn’t start the engine straight away. She felt like she needed to tell Amy that she loves her, no matter what, and that it’s alright, everyone makes mistakes. But on the other hand she wanted to yell at her for getting in dangerous situations. She didn’t even know what public property were they damaging and how! 

Amy looked up at her several time expectantly. Like she wanted to say something, but didn’t know how. Or was afraid to say it… the idea that her adoptive daughter might be afraid to tell her anything hurt even more than finding out she was in jail. Finally Nicole looked back at her, and raised her eyebrows questioningly.   
“Justdontsendmeback, okay?” Blurred out Amy. And it broke something in Nicole. She didn’t even care about anything else, but to make her daughter feel loved.   
“Sweetie, what are you talking about?”  
“Just… give me another chance. I swear I won’t do it again.” She was looking at her fingers.   
“It’s alright, Amy.” Nicole started to comfort her. “I mean… it isn’t. Before I took you to that party we agreed that you’ll be careful. I know that being drunk can be fun, but people could use you while you are intoxicated. You could end up hurt.”  
“Sorry…” mumbled Amy still looking at her fingers.   
“Look, Amy” Nicole continued in a gentler tone “ I know that I am not your mother, and that your biological mother has a special space in your heart, but… ever since you came to us, we have loved you like our own daughter. For us you are our daughter. I don’t know much about your previous foster homes, but this is different. We would never ever let go of you, sweetie. We love you.” 

Amy continued staring at her fingers. She seemed determined not to look at Nicole. They stayed in silence for a few more seconds, than Nicole asked Amy is she was ready to go home. She just nodded. They were silent during the drive. 

*

Almost as soon as she parked in front of their home the house’s door flung open, revealing an apparently really nervous Waverly. Amy must have also noticed her frustration, because she did her best to stretch out the time she could spend in the car. If she would have asked Nicole, she wouldn’t have said it was a good idea, seeing that Waverly started spacing on their porch. Walking up to her their tension was palpable. Nicole being aware of Amy’s insecurities had her mind racing for a way to make it evident for her daughter that their love is unconditional. 

Waverly solves the situation. As soon as Amy reached the front porch Waverly drew her in tight hug. 

When finally releasing her, Waverly looked Amy in the face, evidently concerned.   
“Are you allright?” She asked finally.   
Amy just nodded. And finally muttered an “I’m sorry”.  
“It’s alright sweetie, just… please don’t scare me all the time.”  
“Thank you”

All three of them went inside, Amy kept being unusually terse, and head straight to her bedroom. 

“And you alright?” turned Waverly to Nicole.   
“Yeah, I’m fine, babe, what ‘bout you?”  
“Me too”.   
They cuddled for a while, they both needed the comfort after their stressed night.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so sorry for my mistakes. And also I hoped you liked it.


End file.
